Tommy's new girlfriend
by Patrece
Summary: Tommy moves away to be with his new brother. He misses Kim like crazy and calls her every day. What happens when he becomes smitten with a new girl. Will he break up with Kim for her and how will Kim react to it if he does dump her for someone else.
1. Chapter 1

"Aw Tommy how could you been moving away," Kim complains.

"I want to spend time with my brother Kim besides I will visit often."

"Still it is not the same." Kim huffs.

I know." Tommy holds Kim in his arms.

"What if some girl steals your heart away?"

"Beautiful you are the only girl for me."

"You say that now but with you being gone and me being a power ranger." "You cannot leave you are our leader!"

"Adam is taking my place besides Zordon and I have already chosen a new ranger."

"When and why did you not tell me?"

Tommy let's go of Kim and sits down. "I knew you would take it like this."

"Like what a girl who will miss her boyfriend." "Make him come up here to live."

"Kim I cannot do that he is in college."

Kim sits down by him. "Still I do not want to have my high school experience without you."

"Aisha, Rocky, Jason, and Billy are still here."

"Kim slugs Tommy.

"Ouch babe that hurt; I was just trying to think positive."

"Positive thinking is not what I want right now."

"We still have college and the rest of our lives."

"It won't be the same as having you with here with me," Kim pouts.

"I know Kim I feel that way too but I need to get to know my brother."

"Yeah I agree you need to; it's just going to be hard with you not around." "Who is going to do fighting combos with me or have study breaks with me?"

"You had better not have study breaks with anyone." Kim and Tommy's study breaks were code for making out. "You will have the memory of our combos."

"This is not going to be easy."

"I know and that is why I will call and write you every day."

"Not likely with you getting to know your new brother and all."

"Kim I will find the time."

"Just do it when you can; okay I want you two to have one of the best brother relationships ever." "Especially if you are leaving for the rest of the school year."

"I knew you would come around." Tommy kisses Kim. "Want to take a study break?"

"Oh you would want that now wouldn't you?"

"Kim you had better not cut me off."

"Why would it make you stay?"

"Beautiful please do not torture me I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hum I am not in the mood besides we have to go to Juice Bar."

"Yea about that; how about we take a study break and skip it."

Kim shakes her head. "No now let's go." She walks towards his jeep.

"Oh alright Kim but later you are mine." Tommy opens the car door for her and gets in before he drives off. "Here we are."

Kim takes his hand and walks into the Juice Bar with Tommy.

"Where is everyone?" He looks at Kim.

"Surprise." Everyone jumps out of his or her hiding place.

"Thanks guys this is awesome." Tommy hugs each of his friends before grabbing Kim's hand again. He wanted to get as much Kim time as he possible could.

"Glad you like it; you know it is hard keeping a secret from you." Kim leads him to the refreshment table.

"I love it; did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"

"Yes but you can say it again."

"Kim you are amazing." Tommy kisses her.

"Enough of that and let's party," Adam tells them.

"Sure why not; Adam go dance with Tommy."

"Ha-ha Kim but I think you are the only girl I want to dance with."

During the party, Ernie steps into the kitchen he shows up with a big cake that says We will miss you Tommy on it.

"Aw guys this is great." "Make sure Bulk and Skull are nowhere near the cake till we all have a slice of it."

Everyone shares a laugh except for Bulk or Skull.

Kim sees Tommy talking to a boy from school named Kevin. Is he the new replacement? Kim walks over them. "Tommy what is the plan for tomorrow?" She knew that if he said get on the plane then Kevin was not the new ranger but if he said meet at the Command Center then she knew that he was indeed the new white ranger.

"Meeting at the Command Center babe."

Kim nods before she joins Aisha. "He is the new one alright."

"Wow he is cute; don't tell Adam."

"I won't; hey Billy is dancing with Nancy."

"Isn't it great," Jason asks.

"Guys I want some alone time with Tommy, so see you all in the morning." Kim walks over to Tommy. "Hey Tommy I think we need a study break."

Kevin looks puzzled. "Now?"

"Yes Kevin; talk to you in the morning." Tommy and Kim walk.

Kevin thinks that it is weird time for them to want to study.

In the morning, the rangers anticipate Kevin's arrival.

"He seems nice in school," Rocky says.

"I had no idea he knew martial arts," Jason adds.

Before anyone could reply Tommy teleports with Kevin. "Hey guys this is Kevin, the new white ranger." He motions for Kevin to step forward.

"Hey guys, I hope I can do just as good a job as Tommy has." "You all are amazing."

"Thanks Kevin I think you will do an awesome job but to me there will always be one white ranger." Kim smiles at Tommy.

"Aw thanks Kim." Tommy gives her a hug. "So he has been informed on everything and all that is left is this." Tommy hands over his morpher and power coin. "Use it well."

Kim looked like she might cry but joins the others in high fiving Kevin. "Okay Tommy as much as I hate to say it time to take you to the airport."

Tommy hugs everyone one last time before him teleports out with Kim. "Hey cheer up; the year will go by so fast we will be amazed."

"Yeah," Kim smiles weakly.

"I will miss you." Tommy gives Kim a passionate kiss.

"And I will miss you as well." Kim lingers in Tommy's arm.

Soon his flight is ready to seat the passengers.

"I guess this is it." Tommy kisses Kim one more time before he picks his luggage. He looks at Kim one more time before he walks up to the flight attendant, gives her his ticket, and walks into the hall.

Kim looks at him as he walks off. This is going to suck; she thinks before she walks off.

Kevin is setting into being the new white ranger. He would not admit it to anyone but he has always had a crush on Kim. "Wow Kim you are an amazing fighter."

"Thanks I try with Tommy almost every day." "Hey sorry for calling you Tommy earlier; it's just in the uniform I cannot see you and…"

"Oh don't mention it." Kevin fights the last cog.

"Cool thanks." Kim had been tempted to do the jumping kick attack Tommy and her perform but Tommy did not sense her wanting to do it, so she called out his name and when he did not turn around she become a little angry at that till she realized it was not Tommy at all but Kevin.

Kevin defeats the last cog then walks over to Kim. "Want to go to the Juice Bar later?"

"Sorry I have to help my mother with a little renovating project."

"Oh maybe another time then," Kevin walks back into the Juice Bar.

"Yeah definitely another time," Kim goes to her car and drives home.

In Arizona, Tommy was adjusting to living in a new environment and not being a power ranger.

"Hey bro I have a test to study for; I cannot make it to the movie."

"No problem I can help you study if you want." Tommy sits up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh no thanks; hey I have an idea take Roselyn to the movie."

Tommy looks at him. "Um my girlfriend will not like that."

"Oh I am sure she will understand if she is anything like you described her."

"Yeah she is," Tommy stands up. "Okay I will ask Roselyn." Tommy walks to their next-door neighborhood door. He knocks on it.

Roselyn answers the door. "Hey Tommy what's up?"

"David has a test and cannot go to the movies with me; want to come?"

"Sure just let me get ready."

"Really?" Roselyn was a tomboy despite her girly name.

Roselyn punches Tommy playfully. "Just joking let's go."

"I should have figured that one out." Tommy shakes his head.

Roselyn was a skater girl that hated pink and anything girly. She mocked girls who spent hours on their hair and clothes. Roselyn wore no makeup and usually had her hair in a ponytail or just let it hang down her shoulders. "Which one looks good?"

The two were staring at the movie board. "Wedding Crashers?"

"Cool; let's get some popcorn and find seats."

As they are walking girls stare at Roselyn with envy in their eyes. Although Tommy told everyone, he has a girlfriend back home; girls still tried to get him and seeing him with the likes of Roselyn made them hate the girl even more.

"Tommy why didn't you ask me to the movie?" Christina questions.

"Or me," Brittany adds.

"Oh it was a last minute thing; sorry girls." Tommy walks off with Roselyn

"He cannot want her over me."

"Oh Christina you think every boy will want you."

"So you do too!"

"Yeah let's go Clueless is staring soon."

As they take their seats, Roselyn messes with Tommy. "Wow stud muffin if those girls didn't like me before they must hate me now."

"Why; I have a girlfriend that I love back home."

"I thought you liked me Tommy?" Roselyn jokes. She secretly had a crush on Tommy but would not tell him. He was the first person that did not like a girl only for her looks.

"Cut it out," Tommy settles into the chair.

After the movie, the pair is happy that they did not run into any more people from school especially Christina and Brittany.

"Whoa I thought they would be waiting outside the door for sure."

"Nope maybe they found some boys or something," Tommy drives his car back to his house.

"Hey want to go up to the tree house?"

"Sure I have nothing better to do."

The two head up to the tree house that is in Roselyn's backyard.

"So I was grinding this rail when a doofus decides to jump onto the rail and I crashed scraping up my knee and elbow." "My mom totally freaked like I was five or something."

"I know to doofuses like that back home." "One even has a huge crush on Kim."

"Poor girl; I would cry if I could."

"You cry why that is preposterous." Tommy moves his hair out of his eyes.

Damn he looked sexy doing that. "I can cry."

"Wanna bet on that?"

Roselyn scoots over to Tommy. "Yeah."

Tommy's heart started to beat fast. What is going on I love Kim. I am just hot. "Okay cry then."

"I will in a second..." Roselyn feels goose bumps on her arms. He is so close maybe if I…

"Yo Tommy phone," David yells out the window.

"Got to go that is Kim." Tommy hurries down the tree house and to the phone. "Hey Kimmy, what's up?"

"Why do you sound like you just ran a marathon?"

"I was outside when you called."

"Oh, so Kevin is doing nicely and my mother has lost her mind turning our house into Pairs."

Tommy laughs, "That sounds like Carol."

"Tell me about it; my dad is finding any excuse to leave the house."

"I would ask you how your day went."

"You already know, hectic; she is driving me bonkers."

"Aw Kim it will be okay."

"Maybe; I have to go she wants me to help her choose a shade of purple and do you know how many different shades of purple there are."

"Uh I do not want to guess, talk to you later Beautiful and I love you."

"I love you too Handsome." Kim hangs up thinking she may hide from her mother.

The next day after school Roselyn invited Tommy to a skate tournament of hers.

"Go Roselyn," he cheers.

She waves at him before she begins her routine.

"That was amazing."

"You think; I kind of messed up on a turn."

"No you were great, Kim used to be the same way."

"Oh." Roselyn was a little sad that he liked Kim so much.

"Hey the main judge is about to announce the winner."

Roselyn named called for second place.

"See you did awesome."

"Still not number one and to get my mom to take me seriously I need to be the best at all times."

"That is how you will fail; how about I buy you an ice cream."

"Aw Tommy you know the way to my heart."

Back in Angel Grove Kim is bopping her head to some music. "This song definitely has to be played at prom."

"I know Kim this song is stellar." Aisha hangs up a decoration. "So are you excited that Tommy is coming to prom?"

"Of course I am but I hate that he is not here to help me hang things up." Kim begins to hop.

Kevin walks over to her. "I can help you." He takes the flower from her and hangs it up.

"Thanks normally Tommy would help me."

"I perceive that Kevin has an infatuation with Kim."

"Billy speak human talk," Rocky tells him.

"Kevin has the hots for Kim."

"No way," Adam shakes his head. He did notice Kevin spending the most time with Kim.

"I contemplate he does."

Jason walks over to them. "Contemplates what?"

"Kevin liking Kim in a boyfriend way."

"Oh that is not good; I hope for his sake."

The boys turn to watch Kevin helping Kim and not paying Aisha any attention.

In Arizona Roselyn is happy that Angel Grove and Washington High's prom were on separate weeks. "You get to go to both proms."

"Yeah I get to wear a monkey suit twice in less than two weeks."

"I think you will look good in one."

"Wow does prom have Roselyn being a girl?"

"Ha funny dude no I just want to enjoy being pretty for a day for my mom's sake."

"Oh well in that case; you want to be my date?" "It will stop all those girls from leaving little letters in my locker and your mom will be happy."

"Oh okay then." Yes, he will be my date.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Go in the family room and watch a movie?"

"Alright." Tommy follows her down the tree house and into her home.

"Freddy Kruger is on; cool beams."

"Beside Kim you are the only girl that is not afraid of him."

"I bet little miss girly is secretly afraid."

"No she is really not; she is almost fearless." Tommy sips his soda.


	4. Chapter 4

Argh I need to get him off miss prissy perfect. "I am a little puzzled that you chose a prissy girl to be with."

"She can be girl but she is also a tomboy in ways."

"Yeah how?" Roselyn looks at him.

"She is excellent in martial arts and gymnastics."

"Okay that is two things but I bet those are canceled out by her wardrobe and beauty regimen."

"Maybe I should teach you some karate you have become up tight recently."

"Okay that is not girl at all." "How about we practice some right now?"

"Right now." Tommy stands up.

"Sure come on stuff guy."

"Alright," Tommy begins to teach her a movie.

Roselyn loves the feel of him on her back. "Like this?"

"No." Tommy drops her to the carpet. "I told you."

Roselyn knocks Tommy down by her.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Not letting me knock you down."

"Wow what a baby," Tommy teases.

"Oh yea," she turns to face him. Her face inches from his.

Tommy stares into her eyes. Why did she turn that close to me?

His question is soon answered when she kisses him.

He kisses her for a second before he pulls away. "Roselyn I cannot do this I have a girlfriend."

Roselyn sighs, I like you Tommy and I think that while you are down here she should have allowed you to take a break."

"I have to go." Tommy walks home.

"Hey Tommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing David I just need to think."

"Did Roselyn finally tell you she liked you?"

"What?" Tommy looks at his brother.

"You heard me; she has liked you since I introduced the first day you arrived here."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"David shrugged his shoulders, "I thought you would realize sooner or later."

"Yeah well I cannot like her I have a girlfriend and…"

"Would your girlfriend like it if she knew how much time you have spent with Roselyn?"

"It was innocent; we hung out as friends."

"Yeah but she will not see it like that especially since Roselyn told you she likes you." "If I were you I would tell that pretty girl nothing about tonight."

"Kim can read me better than anyone can."

"Well you had better put on an Academy Award performance then."

"This is too much," Tommy walks to his room. I was supposed to be getting to know the brother I just found out I had. He falls asleep that night with a headache.

Kim is trying not to jump for joy in the airport.

"Hey Kim sit down or something," Aisha asks her.

"I cannot help it Tommy is arriving soon."

"So you want to jump into his arms and kiss him senseless huh?"

"Rocky leave me alone."

"He speaks the truth."

"Adam shut up."

"I am frightened to speak next," Billy adds quietly.

"So am I Billy, so am I," Jason replies.

Kim does not respond to them. "Tommy," she squeals as she runs and jumps into his arms.

"Whoa Beautiful; I missed you too." He wraps his arms around her.

"Guys can you save that for later?" Kevin blushes as people begin to stare at them.

"Nope," Kim kisses Tommy.

"Just get use to it buddy," Jason tells him.

"Are you ready for prom tonight," Adam asks.

"Yup I get to dance with my beautiful woman."

"Aw my man is so sweet." Kim holds his hand as they walk out the airport. "I hate to leave you but I need to get ready."

"Ah the things girls do."

"Shut up Jason."

"Wow Aisha what was that for?"

"I am a girl too you know."

"Affirmative, Tommy give Kim one last kiss we need to go pronto."

Tommy gives Kim a long passionate kiss before he jumps into Adam's car. "See you soon."

"Bye Handsome." Kim gets into her car with Aisha and drives off.

The girls have a day of beauty planned.

"I want pink nail polish with white sparkles."

"Ooh Kim that will look pretty and I want yellow with black sparkles.

The guys are all hanging out at Tommy's house.

"I am glad I am not a girl."

"You said it all that beautifying and primping."

"Hey guys it is time for us to get ready."

The limousine picks up the girls at Kim's house. Karen, Aisha's mother and Carol are snapping pictures like crazy.

"Enough mom or I will not be able to even see Tommy."

"I am taking more when he arrives."

Kim rolls her eyes.

"I saw that."

"I was not hiding it mother."

Aisha giggles, "Yea they are here."

Kim stands up and looks at herself in the mirror.

"You two look darling Kim, Karen tells her."

"Thank you Mrs. Campbell."

Tommy rings the doorbell. "Wow Kim you look stunning." He puts the corsage on her wrist.

"Thank you Tommy you look handsome as usual."

"Aisha you look gorgeous."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Time for pictures; round up the guys and their dates."

Kim rolls her eyes again but rounds up her friends.

After the millionth picture, Kim tells the moms enough and the gang walks to the limo.


	5. Chapter 5

"Funny how we all match the colors of our flowers," Selena says.

"Yeah I know right," Rocky smiles at his date.

At the dance, the gang is dancing like crazy.

"Kim want some punch?"

"Sure."

Tommy hands her a cup of punch. "You did an awesome job on the decorations."

"Thanks it was a group effort; funny thing is Kevin had to help me hang things up."

"Oh I am sorry I was not here to do that." "Luckily it is not Christmas or else he would get a real punch from me in the mouth."

"Ah Tommy jealous?"

"A little I need a kiss."

Kim kisses him before dragging him back to the dance floor.

When it is time for King and Queen to be announced Kim tells Tommy they have it in the bag.

"I can still participate?"

"Yup you were the star quarterback and I made sure you were added."

"Kim you are something else."

"I know." Kim hears her named called and walks to the stage.

Tommy looks at her in a pink and white gown before his name is called. "Wow I won."

"Yea," their friends cheer.

As the King and Queen dance, Tommy feels the urge to tell Kim about Roselyn kissing him but decides to not ruin her moment. "That tiara looks good on you."

"Your crown looks good on you Handsome; this proves it we are meant to be together for forever." Kim rests her head on his shoulder.

"I should have known the way to your heart was a tiara," Tommy jokes.

"Hush and just dance with me," Kim answers.

"Oh of course your majesty."

After the dance, the gang heads to Billy's house where Jason is living for the moment.

"I am glad we decided to crash here." Adam rubs his legs.

"I know my legs and arms are killing me," Aisha replies.

"Good thing his parents on at a convention for the night."

"Jason that sounds like make out words to me."

"They are Emily."

"How about we all go our spots," Kevin suggests. He stares at Kim for a second.

Tommy frowns. Why is he looking at my girl? "Alright come on Kim." He kisses her.

The next day is Tommy's last day before he has to leave and go back to school.

"I hate having to watch you leave."

"Kim I will be back before you know it." "The school year is almost over."

"Still it sucks just like before."

"Let's just enjoy our day together."

"Alright than I want a picnic at the park."  
"Okay, let's go pack a basket."

The couple packs a lunch before heading to the beach.

"I love our spot it is so cozy and peaceful."

"I know and it makes it easier to do this." Tommy kisses Kim.

"Yum give me another one."

"Where would you want that kiss?"

Kim points to her lips.

"Oh another one there."

Kim nods enthusiastically.

Tommy laughs before he kisses her again.

"I think that was perfect."

"You read my mind Beautiful."

Tommy is on the plane ride back to Arizona feeling a little bad for not telling Kim about the kiss.

David picks up Tommy from the airport. "How was it bro?"

"Cool; I won prom King."

"They must really love you up there."

"Yeah I was star quarterback and Kim made sure I was added to the list."

"She must really care for you." "Did you tell her about the kiss?"

"No I did as you said."

"Good now let's go home."

Roselyn is looking out the window waiting for Tommy to return. She gives him ten minutes before she knocks on his door. "Hey Tommy, how was prom?"

"Fun; I won prom King."

"Cool beans; listen if you don't want to go to prom with me I will understand."

"I think we should go with a group instead of just me and you."

Damn. "Okay I am fine with that."

"Great want to play some basketball?"

"Sure I was bored."

Roselyn walks down the stairs. "Mom stop fussing over me I do not have a date."

"Just because you leave here without one does not mean you will not find one at the dance."

"Yeah sure mom," Roselyn her rolls eyes.

"Don't do that sweetie buns; you are a pretty girl if only you would dress girly more often and wear makeup."

Then maybe Tommy will want me. "No mom." "I am going next door."

Her mother sighs as she walks out the front door.

"Tommy I know I am early but she was trying to make me girly again."

"It's cool." Tommy fixes his bow.

"So can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah ask away."

"Why do guys prefer girls who were makeup and dresses over girls who rock out?"

"Kim rocks out and she wears dresses and makeup." 'The thing is guys like to feel like the guy in the relationship and if a girl is more manly than he is well he cannot take it."

"That is why guys suck." "Argh stupid heels."

"Uh your heels are baby heels; Kim wore real high heels."

"Oh perfect Kim can wear these clown shoes well."

Tommy laughs. "Cheer up."

"You cheer up." Roselyn sits down in a chair.

"Uh that is not how you um sit in a dress."

"Oh right I forgot I had this stupid thing on." Roselyn sits up straight.

"It will get easily." He looks out the window and sees the limo. "Let's go."

After the dance, Tommy is tired; to cheer Roselyn up he danced with her and many other girls making him want to just shower and fall asleep.

Roselyn had other plans. "Tommy my house; I have snacks in the tree house."

Tommy follows her to the tree house. "Only for a little while; I am beat."

"Alright big baby." Roselyn pulls on sweat pants over her dress. "Ah much better."

"You are a piece of work."

"You sound like my dad."

Tommy looks at her for a moment. "So no one accepts you for being a tomboy huh?"

"No one it gets lonely being me," Roselyn pouts.

"You will meet somebody."

"I have met someone."

"Not this again. "I love Kim."

"You are only eighteen Tommy."

"I have been with Kim for three and a half years."

"Still you need to date more people." Roselyn touches Tommy's hand.

He has that feeling wash over him again.

She notices that he has not moved his hand away. "I guess you could never like a girl like me?"

"I could it's just that I met Kim first."

"Oh and the fact that she wears makeup and dresses does not hurt her case does it?"

"I like to see the girl I am with look nice."

"Well I guess I can do that if you give me a chance."

"You are too much."

"Am I?" Roselyn grabs Tommy's face and kisses him. "I think I am just right."

Tommy stares at her for a second. "Alright I will give you a fair chance." "I am attracted to you." Although I do go for girly girls, why am I attracted to you?

"Really?" Roselyn face brightens up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes I have an attraction to you and it is not fair to no one if I ignore them or cheat on Kim because of them." "Just let me call her and tell her."

"Okay just come and see me after it is over." Roselyn slides out of the sweatpants.

Making Tommy smile for a second before he leaves the tree house. He walks to his room and dials Kim's private line.

"Hey Tommy I had been hoping you would call."

Not after what I have to say. "What are you doing?"

"Lying down reading; how was your prom?"

"Fun but not as nice as yours was."

Mine; doesn't he mean ours. Kim sits up. "Handsome what is wrong?"

"Um I do not know an easy way to say this but I think I will come out and just it; we should break up." Tommy says the last part in a rush.

"What, why?" Kim eyes grow as huge as saucers.

"I uh I met someone else."

"Is it Roselyn?"

Tommy inhales for a second. "Yes it is Roselyn."

"But you told me she was just a friend; have you been cheating on me this whole time?"

"No I would never do that Kim." "We just click better you know, she is into what I am into."

"That is boring besides you made her seem like one of the guys."

"She is in a way." "Kim I am sorry."

"I said this would happen and now my heart is broken into a million pieces!"

"Kim don't cry we can still be friends." She was right.

"How can I when I love you."

"You will soon not even think about me."

"Wasn't I a good enough girlfriend; I did everything for you."

"Yes you were and I appreciate that."

"Not enough to reconsider hurting me though huh?" Kim asks angrily.

"No, look Kim I have to go; I uh have to shower and such." Tommy could not stand to hear Kim cry. "Have a good night Kim."

Kim's reply was to hang up the phone in his face. She calls Aisha who rushes right over.

"Aw Kimmy he is a fool and he will soon realize it."

"I don't think so Aisha you did not hear him."

"Well there are plenty of fish in the sea; how about we go boy hunting tomorrow?"

"I do not think I can do that." Kim looks down at her hands.

"Why not Kim," Aisha pats her friend's hand.

"My heart needs to stop hurting first."

"I am sorry to hear that; this must be horrible for you."

"I think horrible is still coming." "Right now it is worse." Kim looks at Aisha. "Right now I am just trying to keep from dying." Kim cries into Aisha's lap. "I feel as though I cannot breathe."

Tommy makes his way to the tree house.

"Did you break up with her?"

"I did and I feel like shit."

"Oh I can fix that come here."

Tommy moves next to Roselyn. "She sounded heart broken."

"Of course she did she lost you." Roselyn kisses Tommy. "But it was for the best you will see."

I hope so. "My friends are going to hate me."

"Then they were not your friends to begin with." Roslyn holds Tommy's hand. Yes, he is finally all mine; thank you God.

Kim walks around school like a zombie; she almost stayed home but decided against it.

"What is wrong with Kim," Jason asks.

"Tommy broke up with her last night," Aisha tells him.

"That cannot be right."

"Oh but it is she called me right after he dumped her like yesterday's garbage for that witch."

"I am going to murder him," Jason begins making fists.

"For once I am for violence," Billy replies.

"I want a turn at him next," Rocky adds.

"We need to do something to cheer her up."

"Good idea Adam," Kevin tells him. I finally have a chance with her.

Kim was so depressed that Bulk and Skull did not bother her but tried to cheer her up instead. "I am fine but thanks anyway." She walks to her table at the Juice Bar.

Ernie brings her over her favorite shake. "Here Kim your favorite shake."

Kim gives him a weak smile. She slowly sips the shake before passing it on to Rocky. "I am going home I am not feeling well."

"Want me to join you?"

"No Aisha I just want to sleep." Kim leaves the Juice Bar.

"Okay I say we teleport there and beat his ass."

"Great idea Adam; today must be your day for those."

"We have been minus evil activity."

"I say wait I would want Kim to be able to watch."

"Yea let's wait till she is up for it."

"That will definitely cheer her up."

Back in Arizona, Tommy tries to call his friends but no one was answering.

"What did you expect little brother?" "That they would all understand and everything would be fine." "News flash you broke up with your girlfriend of three and a half years and you two share the same friends." David shakes his head at Tommy.

"I thought they would be angry but not abandon me." After all, I will be their leader again soon. "I will give them a few days to cool off."

"They made need more than a few days." "Didn't you say you all were close?"

"Yes very close." Tommy stares at his hands.

"Yup like I said more time." "What made you decide that Roselyn was better than Kim?"

"Um she just is more into my kind of hobbies."

"I thought you and Kim shared hobbies?"

"We did just not as many as Roselyn and I do."

"What will happen when you return home?"

"I will get the cold shoulder for a few days."

"And what about Kim."

"She will hate me for a while but eventually accept me as a friend." I hope.

"Although I have known Roselyn all my and have never meet Kim; I think you are making a huge mistake." David walks off.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks past and Tommy is on a plane ride back home. Kim has tried to adjust to not being with Tommy and puts on an act for her friends.

"Guys I am fine with Tommy returning really I am." "I do not mind going to his welcome home party; we are all still power rangers."

"Still Kim we could do something else." Aisha flips her braids.

Kim shakes her head. "You all have made up besides Tommy and I can be friends right."

"Yea," Rocky replies.

"So let's go." Kim walks to her car and drives to Tommy's house. She is the first to arrive. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Oliver."

"Hey Kim, that is a lovely dress you have on."

"Thank you I brought it last week."

Mrs. Oliver was glad to see Kim and hoped that one day her son would come to his senses.

A minute later, the other rangers show up and take seats by Kim.

"Wow Mrs. Oliver really missed her son she is going bananas," Adam laughs.

"Mothers have that maternal bond with their son."

"Oh my world; he is here." Mrs. Oliver looks out the window,

Kim fixes her dress; she wanted Tommy to take one look at her and want her back badly.

Tommy opens the door. "What is this?"

"A welcome back party son," Mr. Oliver tells him before he hugs him.

That is when everyone sees Roselyn right behind him.

Kim looks as though she might faint.

"Mom, dad, everyone this is Roselyn."

"Hi everyone," Roselyn waves shyly.

As people are saying hi to Roselyn, Kim begins to walk towards the bathroom bumping into Tommy who was taking his and Roselyn bags upstairs.

"Oh sorry Kim… I am glad you came."

Kim waves weakly. "Yea well we are friends right?"

"Of course we are." Tommy stares at Kim in that short dress.

Roselyn walks over to them. "Hey you must be Kim." Argh a girly girl.

"Yeah, hi Roselyn." Kim notices how she moves closer to Tommy. "I am going to get a soda."

Tommy is about to go to Kim when Roselyn stops him. "I would like a tour of the house."

"Okay a quick tour." He carries the bags up the steps.

"I just remembered my mother needs me to help her paint." Kim grabs her jacket.

"Oh I can help," Aisha stands up.

"No just enjoy the rest of the party." Kim walks out the door and drives home. Oh my, she followed him upstairs. I cannot believe she is here.

Back at the Oliver's, house the gang warms up to Roselyn.

"You can skate board like that," Jason is amazed.

"Yea, I have been doing it since I was six."

"You like sports too; you are one cool girl to hang out with."

"Thanks guys tell me that all the time."

When Roselyn is alone Aisha approaches her. "Can you teach me how to skate board?"

"Sure I like it when girls begin to skate."

"Adam tells me I need a guy's hobby."

"Typically guy; so when do you want to learn?" Yes a new friend that is a girl.

"Whenever you are free." Aisha answers.

"Tomorrow would be cool; I know Tommy wants to hang out with the guys."

"Cool, I have no plans."

Aisha and Roselyn talk for the rest of the night.

Tommy asks Roselyn when they were alone in his room, "What did she think of his friends?"

"They are awesome, they all have great personalities except I did not get to meet Kim that well."

"Oh I heard she had to help her mom."

"I guess I can get to know her without there being any awkwardness." Roselyn walks to her room leaving Tommy staring after her.

"Rita see that; we can turn Kim evil." Lord Zedd sprinkles a potion on Kim as she slept. He had been watching the drama unfold and loved it.

Kim is bored the next day and asks Aisha to go shopping with her. "Oh come on Aisha skip learning that secret hobby and join me at the mall."

"Sorry Kim I need to learn this uh see you later." Aisha hangs up the phone.  
What is the secret that she is learning? Kim wonders as she pops some popcorn and watches a movie. After the movie, Kim listens to music before she heads to the mall. I will go shopping by myself. She hops in her car and heads to the mall.

Aisha is at the skate park with Roselyn. "Ouch that hurt; how did you continue during this?"

"Practice and many scars and bruises later." "Want to go again?"

"No I need to buy new shoes. I scuffed these up better bad." Let's go to the mall."

Kim is walking to one of her favorite stores when she spots Aisha. Ha, she is not learning a new hobby; I am going to get her. She begins walking toward her until she spots Roselyn walking into the store with her. What the… Kim eyes begin to turn a dark pink. She walks over to her best friend. "Hey Aisha I see that you are so learning that new hobby," Kim tells her coolly.

"Kim I uh we uh were um she was teaching me how to skate board."

"Sure she was; so Roselyn is that your skate board clothes or do you always dress like prepubescent boy?" Kim smirks.

Roselyn stares at Kim for a moment. "Um my everyday clothes."

"Geez Tommy must have really lost his eye sight; come on where do you shop guys' r us?" "What is up with that boyish body of yours no wonder you had to become a boy." Kim laughs.

"Kim that was not nice." Aisha is shocked at Kim's behavior.

"I can handle her Aisha; at least I don't spend all my time on my hair." She added emphasis to the word hair.

Kim flips her hair, "Aw are you jealous because my hair bounces." Forgot answering that you two are cramping my style." Kim walks out the store.

Aisha tells Tommy and the others about Kim's behavior

"Kim was mean?"

"I did not think Kim had a mean bone in her body," Billy adds.

"She is right Kim was evil towards me."

"I will go have a talk with her."

"Tommy we will join you."

When the rangers and Roselyn find Kim, she is at the park hanging with a group of mean bullies.

"Hey Kim can we talk?" Tommy asks her.

Kim glances at him through her sunglasses, "Aren't you talking to me now."

The others snicker at her answer.

"I mean alone."

"Alone hum I don't think that boy of girlfriend you have would not like that too much." Kim files her fingernails.

Kim's new gang laughs again.

"Just because I am not prissy like you does not make me a boy."

"Hum to me it does; I guess you are going to pick your teeth and fart for the fun of it."

Kim's new gang laughs again.

The rangers cannot believe that sweet Kim is talking in such a manner.

"Kim that is not nice, Roselyn is awesome."

"Gee big brother I remember when I used to be that to you." Kim flips her hair. "I am so over this let's go." Kim stands up and the others follow.

"Do you think Kim is acting because she is jealous," Rocky asks.

"Could be but I am not sure," Adam shakes his head.

"Maybe we ought to conduct a few tests on her." Billy wipes his glasses.

The next is the tournament for women's karate and everyone is anxious to see how Kim will behavior. She and Aisha are both entered into the tournament.

Kim walks in with the mean gang, which lets the rangers, know she is still evil. She sits down and pays no attention to the rangers.

"What is her problem?" Rocky ask as he a slice of pizza.

Kim spots Kevin. "Come sit by me."

Kevin walks over to her. "Hey Kim are you ready?"

"Yeah I am, so miss me?" Kim leans into him.

Tommy eyes take on a greenish tint.

"Hey Tommy I did not know your eyes turned green."

"Oh Roselyn they do sometimes."

Kim sees Tommy's eyes. Good now let's make him implode. "Say do I have anything in my teeth?" She lifts up her head and from the angle; it looks as though she is kissing Kevin.

"No Kim your teeth are perfect as usual."

"Thanks." She was Tommy ball his fist and tries to stand up but Adam and Jason holds him down.

"Calm down dude; you dumped her remember," Jason whispers.

Tommy takes a few deep breathes before he sort of calms down.

The announcer calls for the first match to begin.

Soon it is Kim's turn and she knocks the girl flat in three seconds amazing everyone.

"Did anyone know Kim could move that fast?"

"No Billy I did not and we trained every day," Tommy replies.

Aisha and Kim are the semifinalists and must compete against each other.

"I am a little frighten of her maybe I should forfeit the tournament."

"No way Aisha show that bully who is boss."

"Okay but if she hurts me I am going to hurt you." Aisha stands up and walks to the mat.

Kim gives Aisha an evil smile before she bows.

Aisha shudders. It is suddenly very cold in here.

Kim punches Aisha before she kicks her.

Oh she is not moving as fast as she was maybe she won't attack me like she did that girl.

Kim sees Aisha beginning to relax. Perfect. Kim moves towards Aisha at lightning speed and has pinned to the floor. It looks like Kim is trying to break Aisha arm.

The referee ends the match before Kim can and declares Kim the winner.

Kim smirks as Aisha is rubbing her arm and heading to the power rangers. "Aw you may want to put some ice on that."

The bullies crack up at Kim's pretend act of niceness.

"Skull carry my trophy and do not drop it." "Victory party at the bonfire on the beach."

"We need to go and try to get old Kim back," Tommy says.

Roselyn wonders why he is suggesting it.

Cogs and super putties are attacking downtown Angel Grove. Kim huffs as she goes to help the rangers. I have to get ready for the bonfire.

"Where are they coming from," Jason questions as he kicks a cog.

"They are not multiplying you guys are just weak." Kim remarks.

"At least she showed up," Billy reasons.

Tommy is getting jumped by five cogs and wants to do a combo with Kim.

Kim senses Tommy's thoughts and she looks at him as though he has lost his mind before she moves away from him.

Did she really just leave me hanging? Tommy thinks nearly getting punched in the face.

After the monsters are defeated Kim teleports out before the others can talk to her. At the beach, Kim is standing by the bonfire with Kevin.

"You are a strong manly man to handle the big bad fire," Kim flirts.

Kevin loves the attention from Kim, smiles at her. "Want to go out Friday night?"

"Busy with stuff." He is such a tool. Kim can sense that the rangers are watching her and she holds her arm as if it is in a cast.

Aisha glares at her before she hits Roselyn.

"Ouch Aisha." Roselyn rubs her arm.

"I told you she hurts me I hurt you."

Kim laughs at the interaction.

"Okay next on stage is Kim and the groupies."

Kim steps onto the beach's manmade stage and waits for the music. The first song Kim sings a pop tune about a girl having everything and nothing can stand in her way.

"Oh I know what the problem is the princess's true colors are showing," Roselyn tells Tommy.

After the applause, dies down the groupies leave the stage and Kim performs a ballad about losing the one you love to someone else.

Tommy stares at Kim as she sings the words. Could the reason that she is acting weirdly be due to heartbreak? Maybe I should talk to her; I do miss her. Miss her be real with yourself Tommy you more than miss her you want to have her be in your arms and kiss her senseless.

Kim bows as she receives applause. "Thank you I will be signing autographs later." She walks off the stage and to her place by the bonfire.

Tommy without thinking walks over to Kim. "Can we talk for real this time?"

Kim looks at him for a second before she accepts his hand and walks with him to a secluded part.

"I am sorry how things turned out between us; I never meant to hurt you."

"Yet you did; Tommy my heart is broken into a million pieces." That's right Kim play the poor hurt ex-girlfriend.

"How can I make it up to you?" He is well aware that he is still holding Kim's hand.

"What do you think you should do?" Kim gives his hand a little squeeze.

Tommy looks into her eyes. "Something I have been suppressing since I returned and saw you. He moves Kim's hair out of face and leans towards her.


	8. Chapter 8

"If she kisses that long haired punk than he will be evil too." Lord Zedd laughs before looking through the telescope again.

Back at the bonfire, Roselyn is searching for Tommy. "Hi Mike right?"

Mike nods his head. "Yeah I am he."

"Have you seen Tommy?" Roselyn asks.

"Yeah, a little while ago why?" Mike stares at her for a second. How could Tommy go from a ten to a two? "He walked off holding Kim's hand." Mike shrugs his shoulders as he watches her reaction to his news.

"Roselyn bites her lip. I cannot lose him and especially to her. "I was just looking for him." Gee what a douche bag. "Thanks." Roselyn walks off and sees Tommy about to kiss Kim. "Tommy!"

Tommy jumps back as Kim smiles. "I was uh…"

"You were what Tommy?" Roselyn crosses her arms.

"He was about to kiss me duh; what else did it look like?" Kim rolls her eyes.

Tommy looks from Kim to Roselyn.

"He would not cheat on me and with you," Roselyn responds.

"Too bad he cheated on me with you, so I guess once we do kiss it will be somewhat even you little boy." Kim flips her hair. "Call me when you want some real fun okay." Kim kisses Tommy cheek before she walks off. That girl is such a dude.

"Ugh, she did not get a chance to kiss him." Lord Zedd makes a fist. "I want her captured and brought to me to get tortured." He smiles, "Although I enjoy the look on her face.

"As you wish," Goldar walks off and thinks of a way to kidnap Roselyn.

Later on that night, Tommy is talking to his brother. "I am so confused."

"Well want to know why you are confused little brother." David questions.

"Enlighten me." Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"You want to test out the waters with Roselyn yet you love Kim." "Hence go beg for Kim's forgiveness." David simply tells his little brother.

"I don't know," Tommy shakes his head.

"How about I come and visit and get to know Kim and see if she is the right girl for you."

"Really but you have school and do not need to be caught up in my high school drama."

"I have nothing better to do besides I am caught up in all my classes and what kind of big brother would I be if I will not help you." David sits on his couch. I need some triangle action even if it is coming from my little brother and not me.

"Well alright I will make up the other guest room for you." Tommy grins.

"Uh I would rather stay at a hotel and come over for dinner or something; I am in college after all besides I may meet a hot girl and…"

Tommy interrupts his brother. "Okay no need to continue I get it." "I wonder if our types are similar or completely opposite."

"To be honest Kim is my type but I will not go there with you bro." David sits back in his chair.

"Personally I think you may have a chance with her now but the old Kim would not give you the time of the day." Tommy frowned. He had better not make the moves on Kim.

My plan is working out soon Tommy will be back with the girl of his dreams. "I have to go and book my flight and stuff." David rises and begins to pack.

"See you soon." Tommy hangs up the phone and cannot get the image of David being with Kim.


End file.
